When Natsume met Mikan
by aniamania
Summary: The story is about natsume and mikan came across each other argued on every small thing but never realised their true feelings and when mikan decided to leave him forever then the realisation came.NxM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own gakuen alice**.

Mikan: 19

Natsume: 20

WARNING: BOTH NATSUME AND MIKAN ARE VERY DIFFERENT FROM THEIR ORIGINAL CHARACTER.

**Chapter 1: PROLOGUE**

Natsume believes: God made this world and he was very happy.Then he made man i.e. 'ME'and he was again very happy.Then he made woman i.e. you and after that neither God nor man (ME) could remain happy. Because with the birth of woman **'The Battle** **Began'.**

**STORY**

"_The book **'ME and YOU' **earned fame within one week of its release. About ten thousand prints of this book was sold in one week in Japan and book stores already order for around fifty thousand more prints. The book has earned fame world wide. Today for the first time Natsume Hyuuga will talk on his success with media.". This was the news on every possible news channel of Japan._

**IN MEDIA CONFERENCE.**

It was a sunny day; the conference was in a park as requested by natsume because he loved nature. Reporters who wrote reviews gathered in the park. They took their seats while a certain raven haired boy with eyes having red orbs of age about 20 was sitting facing reporters sitting on a table. The guy was none other than very famous Natsume Hyuuga

"How do you feel after getting great reviews about your book?" asked one of the reporters to Natsume. "It feels great" he answered in a happy tone. "Please answer what was your basic notion that you wrote this book" asked one of the reporters. "well, I just wanted to understand women" said he. "So could you understand them through this book?" the same reporter asked. "No, I think I've to write four to five books more" natsume joked which made everybody laugh. "So are you just going to write about women?" "Could you think any other topic more interesting than them?" was his answer rather than his question. "You may make fun about women but I am sure there was surely a woman in you life that inspired you to write this novel." said one of the reporters "You are correct about this" answered natsume in a bit sad tone. "As your book is based on woman and love then please tell what do you think about love?" came a question from another reporter. "About what kind of love you are talking .See, if the love is successful then there is no need to talk about them. When love is not successful then there is no use talking about that." said Natsume in serious and eloquent tone. "And what about incomplete love?" another reporter asked. "If love is true then it can never remain incomplete." "And how many love did you have in your life?" joked one of the reporter but natsume answered this quite seriously "My love is only one but it came many times in my life. That girl was the same who inspired me to write about this book. But I could never tell her my feelings. I did not write this book to earn money or fame. Through this book I just want her to know about my feelings." "Then please tell us about your story Mr.Hyuuga" requested one of the reporters.

**AND THEN NATSUME BEGAN HIS STORY**

**ok so this was my first chapter of my first fic.pls review. Mikan will be introduced in next chapter. sorry for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice**.

From this chapter onwards:

Mikan: 16

Natsume: 17

"Then please tell us about your story Mr.Hyuuga" requested one of the reporters.

**AND THEN NATSUME BEGAN HIS STORY**

**Chapter 2: Me and You**

_**Exactly 3 years, 4 months, 5 days before media conference**_

Natsume, Miki (Natsume's mom), Ruka at airport in Tokyo.

Miki: Natsume you are going to New York so take care of yourself. And of course keep up in your studies. Excel in your studies even there.

With these words her eyes got wet because her beloved son was leaving her for abroad.

"Mom STOP crying. I know that I am going there to study so don't guide me about that. Common mom I am 17 years old not an elementary school kid. Please stop crying mom before we create a scene here." said Natsume keeping his volume low but in irritated tone." "Well, you are atleast better than that lady." said Natsume pointing at a lady who was hugging a Brunette haired girl who seems to be her daughter and was crying as if her daughter was going on WAR. The old lady surely created a scene which definitely made her daughter feel embarrassed. (Yes you are correct was no one other than Mikan).

"Mom will you please stop crying I am going to New York not to a war" said Mikan in an embarrassed and irritated tone. "For the first time from our family a person is going to New York, of course I am worried about you. I did not even step out of Kyoto when I was of your age and you are going to a foreign country a totally stranger place. I am just so worried about you and you are saying that I am creating scene." complained Mikan's mother to Mikan while crying very very loudly.

Mikan felt guilty about her behavior she hugged her mother tightly and said in caring tone" Mom I promise I'll be fine so don't worry and just take care of your self." and then she left for her flight.

Natsume saw this and chuckled. "Natsume so many times I've asked you to respect women." scolded Miki. "Mom I respect women for example you, Mother Teresa, our neighbor Mrs. Kozuki…"said Natsume in defending tone then he stopped and continued in sheepish tone"…Miss Japan". "Stop that Natsume" Miki scolded him. Natsume was saved by the caller who called on her mobile. "Hello. Yes one minute" Miki said to her caller. "Natsume its you dad's call he wants to talk to you, he wants to wish you luck"

"You mean your husband's call" said Natsume while taking the mobile.

Miki and Hiuchi (Natsume's dad) were divorced when Natsume was three but he still tried to pair up his parents.

Natsume after talking to his dad hugged his mom and left for the flight. Miki in worried tone asked Ruka "Do you think he'll be fine?" "You are worried abut him aunt, I am worried about the girls there" Ruka joked and they both left the airport.

**In the plane **

Natsume was finding his seat and found that he is going to sit beside that brunette which made him smirk. The flight took off but no one started the conversation. _Don't look at her_ _even though she must be staring you_ thought Natsume but he couldn't help himself and looked at Mikan from corner of his eyes and found out that Mikan was looking outside of the window which actually disappointed him. Somehow he wanted to start the conversation. Well when Natsume is sitting near a beautiful girl there has to be a conversation. Two hours passed but there was no conversation. Leave conversation Mikan not even once looked at Natsume.Well she glared at him once when he was playing with his noodles when they were having their lunch but except this not even once which surely gave him a shock and this fact persuaded him to talk to this Brunette haired girl. _'Damn, Two hours passed,_ _I even had my lunch but I did not speak a single word to her. It's too late to say 'Hi'. Fine I will ask her for the magazine she is reading'_ thoughtNatsume. But before he could do that, "Can I take the magazine you are reading" asked the Brunette "yeah, sure" said Natsume while giving her the magazine. "You know we are sitting just 2 inches apart from each other from past 2 hours but still we don't know each others name" stated Natsume "Then why didn't you ask me before? My name is Sakura, Mikan Sakura" she said giving a warm smile.

Natsume: I am Bond, James Bond.

Mikan: Huh?

Natsume (laughed watching Mikan's expression): sorry that was just a joke. A bad joke I guess…

Mikan: yes it really was.

Natsume (sweat drop): I am Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume offered his right hand to Mikan for hand shake. The moment they shook hands the plane shook.

Mikan: What happened?

Natsume: I don't know baka.

Mikan (angrily): You called me Baka?

Natsume: If you want I will call you Baka saru

Mikan: WHATTT?

Natsume (laughed): It was again a bad joke. Sorry.

Mikan: You are really weird.

Natsume: I know that.

Mikan: you are really very very weird.

Natsume: I even know that.

This made Mikan laugh. She began reading the magazine. She saw Natsume sketching on tissue paper. She was curious to see his Sketch. She peeped at the tissue paper and saw that a cute girl and a handsome guy were sketched by Natsume. Natsume saw Mikan peeping which made him smirk. "They are 'ME and YOU'" said Natsume

Mikan: Huh?

"Not me and you" said Natsume pointing towards Mikan and himself "They are my cartoon characters. I've named the boy as 'ME' and girl as 'YOU'" Mikan made a very confused face first but then she smiled because the sketches were very beautiful. Her smile caught Natsume's attention. He stared at her and just wished to see that warm smile forever. Then a young Air Hostess approached them. "Would you like to have tea or coffee, Sir" she asked. "I would just like to have you." joked Natsume. Mikan was of course sweat drop and the Air Hostess smiled. "Just joking I'll have nothing". She asked the same question to Mikan but before Mikan could order ..,

Natsume: Let me guess you are the type of woman who drinks tea…

Mikan (to Air Hostess): Coffee with just 2 spoons of milk and sugar, brown sugar.

Natsume: I knew smart girls drink coffee. You know women who drink tea are like…

Mikan (angrily): My mother drinks tea. (Mikan yelled)

This made other passengers look at them

Natsume (trying to make up): That's what old women or old fashioned women drinks tea. You are modern so you drink coffee.

Mikan was at her limit. She couldn't tolerate that conversation more so she gave a glare to Natsume and then slept.

**So how was it? Next chapter will be more fun. Please review.**


End file.
